barons_of_the_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Barons of the Galaxy Official Wiki
Welcome to the ! Barons of the Galaxy is a loosely cooperative strategy game of commerce, industry, politics and warfare played online with thousands of players at the same time in a self-expanding galaxy. It is played through your regular internet browser, iPad or Mobile Phone with nothing to install. Barons of the Galaxy is free to play with few limitations and no pay to win microtransactions. Important Note! This Wiki is new and under active development. All are welcome to contribute! My goal is to build an interactive BotG Wiki which assists players with some calculators, automated numbers, etc; as well as add a little flavor by building out the universe created by the developer. Your help is needed to make this happen! I tried expanding upon another existing Wiki, but ran into problems as the admin wasn't around to help out with some top-level changes. If you're the admin of the other Wiki, please understand that my goal isn't to replace the hard work you've done. Please contact me and we can work on merging the two. Thanks, George/Kindred192 (talk) 19:41, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Creator Barons of the Galaxy "Barons of the Galaxy" is an sandbox space MMO. In this game you start as a small corporation trying to grow and prosper on Earth in one of numerous cities. After you complete the tutorial the entire galaxy is at your fingertips. Build your wealth through trade, production or by getting elected to a position of power. Defend yourself and your allies or raid your enemies. Make yourself the largest, most powerful entity in the Sol system - or leave to a new system, claim a new world, chart a new course. The economy is based on player actions - selling items lowers demand, which lowers the price. Buying low in one city and selling high can be quite lucrative. Band together with others to satisfy the needs of a city and watch its population skyrocket, or huddle together on an airless moon and build a city yourselves. But always remember there's someone out there watching, waiting for the time to strike at your wealth and take it for themselves. Game Interface Barons of the Galaxy is not played in real-time, it is "turn-based", with 1 game turn occurring every 10 minutes. This means you spend most of your time setting structures to produce different things or setting your military units to transport and sell resources in a loop and then watching the results unfold over time. Most of the interface is designed to give you an overview of what is happening with the prices of goods and the activities of the other players around you. Events and combat are not resolved instantly usually giving you plenty of time to be notified and react appropriately over the next few turns. Viewscreen The Viewscreen tab displays the galaxy and allows you to zoom in to any location by clicking on it. The controls on the right allow you to zoom out, move one space in any direction or search for anything in the galaxy by name. There is also a navigation trail which shows you which areas of the galaxy you are currently looking at. The "Overlay" checkbox toggles an overlay so you can easily see the grid of locations. It also shows a thick line on planets to show you were the boundary for ground units is. Just above these controls are three small buttons which are used for bookmarking locations. One allows you to enter the current location as a bookmark, the second toggles the list of all your bookmarks and the third toggles whether the bookmarks are displayed on screen or not. Assets The Asset screen is where you can see and manage all of your structres, ships, ground units, products and items. On the left side are search controls, you can enter an assets name or filter the asset list by categories. Clicking on an assets name on the grid will take you to a details page where you can do different things depending on the type of asset. Categories Here are the categories of the website so you can find your way around. Units In Development. Current: Details about every unit in the game that can be built. Future: Include all event and NPC units. Guides Unfinished. New to the game? Maybe our guides can help you out. Production / Items * Raw Materials * Components Unfinished. From automated construction packages to mystical alien technologies. Structures Unfinished. Build ALL the things! Stories Unfinished. If you are interested in telling the history of events in the game or maybe making a fanfic or two than go to the stories section. Social Unfinished. The game has many social elements in it. There are guilds, trading, politics, battles, and even a mystery or two. Latest activity Category:Browse